


Tony's Tongue Ring and Other Jewelry

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers
Genre: #Fury's like wat, #Steve and Bucky love Tony, #belly rings and necklaces, #courted!Tony, #ficlet, #poly, #steve and Bucky court Tony, #tony gets courted, #tony wears jewelry, #writing this again because courted Tony is life, #yay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky court Tony with gifts of jewelry, and soon Tony is glistening with rings and diamonds. The trio is happy, Fury just hates his life, Natashsa gives jewelry advice, Bruce is concerned,and  Clint is just giving up on life basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Tongue Ring and Other Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> I love courted Tony, and Tony wearing jewelry is my only will in life. 
> 
> :D

Steve and Bucky were still stuck in the old times, mostly at least, and they roped Tony in the only way they knew how. 

So when Tony found a little envelope, neatly wrapped with a beautiful, silky red bow, he smiled. He knew it was from his partners, and he opened the letter with an amused grin. 

Out came a card, with a cheesy pick up line about pizza. Tony couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face as he read it, and he fingered the tiny 3D image on the inside. 

And then something else fell out; a thick, golden bracelet that had a deep shine. On the outside was a fine print, with a quote. 

" _Ever lasting love,"_ Tony read. His cheeks blushed red and his heart swelled. He slipped the perfect-fitting jewelry past his calloused fingers, and it rested heavily on Tony's wrist. 

Tony blinked as he fingered the bracelet with his other hand. _Was it possible to fall deeper in love with someone?_ He wondered. 

 

The second time he opened a card, with a cute, fluffy puppy on the front, a ring fell out. It was a silver band, simple and blank, and, of course, it fit Tony's thumb perfectly.

Tony examined the way it felt on his finger, and he grinned. 

 

On the third item, a beautiful necklace with a deep emerald heart hanging from a silver chain, Tony began to wonder what was going on. 

Steve and Bucky denied having anything to do with it, but the mischievous grins on their faces told Tony all he needed to know. They complimented Tony on his new bling whenever they got the chance, and Tony was suspicious.

He toyed with the emerald during the board meeting, twirling his ring with his fore finger and pinky. What were the two planning?

 

Soon Tony was opening an envelope every other day, and each day a new peice of shining jewelry was inside. His fingers were stuffed, his neck was glistening with emeralds and rubies, but everything else was empty. 

Until today. Today, Tony found a little clear diamond on a hoop with a small rod connected to it. It took him a few minutes to realize it was a _belly ring,_ and Tony honestly didn't know what to feel about that. 

Needless to say, two hours later, Tony's stomach had a diamond in it. And, also needless to say, it hurt to move. Tony was careful moving around, and he was a stomach sleeper, so that sucked, but everytime he noticed the diamond in the mirror, it was totally worth it. 

 

Then came the tongue ring. Tony valued his tongue, so it took a day or two to get the courage to do it. But after that, Tony had a shimmering diamond in his mouth. 

When fury noticed, shit hit the fan. "Just _why_ , exactly, so you have shit stuck in your mouth?" He deadpanned, pointing an accusing finger at Tony. 

"It was a gift," Tony huffed. Clint threw up his hands and screamed into the air. 

"You have a belly ring, and now a tongue ring? What is _life_ anymore?" Clint asked the air, and then face planted down onto the table. 

Tony shrugged. 

 

Soon Tony was glistening. Literally, glistening. His eyebrow, nose, tongue, lip, stomach, and, uhm, something else down below, was full of beautiful jewelry. 

Tony _loved_ it. He walked with a sway, proud of all the shiny goodness that was on his body. The teammates stared, and Bruce even tried to reason with Tony- 

"There's no way you can fight in those..things. It'll rip out and you'll get hurt," Bruce argued. 

"I think they look wonderful," Natashsa chipped in. "I wish I had the courage to wear those. Though, for anyone listening," her eyes drifted toward Bucky. "You'd look amazing in red and gold. Symbolism shit." 

Tony smiled, already knowing he would soon be wearing his own colours. 

 

And he did. His ears now held a few piercings each, with red and gold colours caught the light whenever he walked under them. 

And, for the record, Tony _did_ look wonderful, and it got the attention of media. He posed for pictures whenever he had the chance, always willing to show off his beautiful jewelry. 

Eventually, Steve and Bucky had to own up. "It's an oldie thing," Bucky rolled a shoulder and gave a lopsided grin. Steve chuckled, running a finger down to Tony belly button. 

"You look so good, too," Steve muttered, slowly kissing down Tony's stomach. 

Tony whimpered. "Really?" He pushed his stomach toward Steve's warm mouth. Bucky joined, sucking on Tony's lip, the peircing between his lips. He gently pulled, earning a moan from Tony. 

"Really, babydoll," Bucky answered.

Tony grinned. 


End file.
